Dia Nobile (Law
'Dia Nobile '(Bijou Phillips) was the main villainess of "Vanity's Bonfire", episode 14.07 of Law & Order: SVU ''(airdate November 14, 2012). Backstory Dia Nobile was a photographer who worked for ''Alumni Magazine before her unstable behavior got her fired and caused the director to take an order of protection against her. During her time there, however, Dia met married lawyer Kent Webster and became infatuated with him, later calling it "lust at first sight." This led to her giving him a massage after a photo shoot, with Kent then allowing for Dia to give him a handjob. Shortly after that, the pair began an illicit relationship, with Dia becoming pregnant as a result. When the psychotic woman began calling Kent several times, he changed his number and also began using a burner cell to communicate with Dia. When Kent's father Clark discovered that Dia was pregnant with Kent's child, he arranged to have his attorney friend Wendell Feeney place her daughter with another couple, while telling Dia it would only be a temporary arrangement. To keep herself integrated in her lover's life, Dia began taking a zumba class with his daughter Hannah, growing close to her and using her mother's illness (which was caused by a brain tumor) as a way to bond with her. The villainess also began stalking Brayden and Josie Leddy—the couple Feeney gave her child to—in preparation of taking her back. Events of "Vanity's Bonfire" The episode opened with Dia kidnapping her daughter—who was named Tessa—from a playground while Brayden and Josie were distracted. She was quickly found, however, when the SVU detectives uncovered her connection with the Leddys' nanny, having taken pictures of Tessa at the park and sold one to her. Subsequently, Detectives Olivia Benson and Nick Amaro went to Dia's apartment, where they found her with Tessa in a nursery decorated just like the Leddys' (her having gone to their home during an open house). She told the detectives everything was fine now that she had her daughter, but they were eventually able to coax Dia into handing over Tessa, allowing for Amaro to arrest and handcuff her as she pleaded with them that Tessa was her daughter. Later on, Dia was questioned while in prison by Detectives Amanda Rollins and Odafin Tutola, who eventually get her to confess to Kent being Tessa's father and that she got frustrated when a year passed without her getting her daughter back. While Benson and Rollins were questioning Kent at John Adams Law School, Dia went to his home and confronted Kent's wife Jillian, delusionally claiming that Kent wanted to be with her and also that Jillian needed to let him go. Kent arrived after getting the message Dia left with his assistant and angrily confronted his mistress, resulting in her scratching his arm. Having gotten his DNA, the detectives are able to prove that Kent is the father of Dia's baby. During a hearing about who would take custody of Tessa, the deranged Dia accused the Leddys of being complicit with Feeney's cover-up due to him being their cousin, leading to an argument between her and Brayden before Judge Shira Suarez silenced them all and ruled to have Tessa placed in foster care until all matters were resolved. Later on that night, Dia had Kent meet with her at a hotel, and also secretly had reporters take photographs of the two. The photos were then posted online and were later found by Jillian and Hannah, angering the former. The nefarious Dia then began blackmailing Kent, threatening to release the sex tapes she made of them. She eventually invited Hannah to her loft under the pretense of wanting to apologize to her, but instead showed the teenager the tapes to show her how "true" her and Kent's love was. Dia's scheme backfired on her, though, as the videos caused Hannah to snap and bludgeon the callous villainess to death with a heavy crystal statue. Gallery Dia Nobile with Tessa.png|Dia with Tessa before she was handcuffed Dia Nobile questioned.jpg|Dia being questioned by Detectives Rollins and Tutuola Dia Nobile corpse.png|Dia's corpse after she was murdered by Hannah Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Offscreen Death Category:Psychotic Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma Category:Stalker